


Мальчик становится тьмой

by Asvang



Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: AU, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Heavy Angst, Love/Hate, POV, Possibly Pre-Slash, Will Henry turns dark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: «Поторапливайся, Уилл Генри!» – приказывает он, и я спешу, спешу к тому, что меня уничтожит.





	Мальчик становится тьмой

Я знаю: бессмертие – не дар, не проклятье. Не улыбка богини, не метка дьявола. В нём нет величия, нет унижения. Оно серо: книжные чернила, отпечатанные на пальцах; шершавость конверта в почтовом ящике. Его можно вкусить, можно разрезать на части. Оно витает в воздухе – приторная гниль. Ютится в смердящих болотах, в пылающих домах преданных слуг. Оно – проза, растянутая по звёздному небу, словно коровья шкура: скоро станет парой отполированных туфель. 

Каждую ночь я чувствую: оно копошится в лёгких. В сердце. В жилах. Проступает пятнами перед взором, дрожащей склизкой лентой. Так я вижу гибель – но ей никогда не прокрасться под рёбра: ни лезвием, ни инфекцией, ни отравой. Солнце, которое никогда не взорвётся. Стрела, не достигшая цели. Порой мерещится: я бледен, я хладен, и на веках моих золотые монеты, во рту – комья земли и мха. Но с зарёй на улице, под окнами, хохочет мальчишка с газетами, кареты извозчиков хрустят по мостовым, и я вспоминаю: я жив. Я всё ещё здесь. И меня зовут: «Уилл Генри! Уилл Генри!» – будто само Забвение стучится в двери. То, чего _он_ страшится превыше всего.

Бессмертие зудит под кожей. Я прислушиваюсь: не вспыхнет ли боль, не прогрызёт ли его ненасытное чрево мою слабую плоть. Представляю: рухну ли я на колени, скрученный судорогами, захлебнусь ли пеной, не выцарапаю ли язык, позвоночник, кишки, как мой бедный отец? Его свели с ума алые гнойные пятна, голодные черви. Черви, чьё логово отныне во мне. Им хочется есть – они терзают мою душу. Нашёптывают кошмары. Воскрешают мёртвых, и те сверлят меня чёрными черепами – ты не спас нас, ты убил нас, ты сожрал нас. Я просыпаюсь на чердаке, и их липкие лапы утешают, баюкают, целуют в щёки. Как мама. Как папа. Как те, кого мне не встретить, ведь я осквернён, заражён: запретными талмудами, греховными созданиями, стерильными скальпелями.

Страстью, роком, призванием, вдохновением. Пеллинором Уортропом и его надеждами.

У бессмертия его голос: ломкий, равнодушный, нетерпеливый. Бессмертие распиливает кости монстров, закупоривает в колбах отсечённые кисти, пересчитывает изогнутые клыки и когти, всюду – багровые разводы, железо, формалин. Душно, тесно, невыносимо, к горлу подкатывает тошнота. «Поторапливайся, Уилл Генри!» – приказывает он, и я спешу, спешу к тому, что меня уничтожит. День за днём, день за днём; подвал не столь ужасен: тени не суеверно-жуткие, чужие радужки в банках не подмигивают глухой яростью, трупы не восстают, триумфально скалясь. Однажды приветствуя тьму, принимаешь её в себя; во мне она свила гнездо. А бессмертие поселилось в нём, вскармливая птенцов выпотрошенной добродетелью. У него тонкие жилистые руки, скупые, точные жесты, а фартук его пропитан потрохами. Это хорошо. Это знакомо. Это близко. Я отстирываю его по воскресеньям.

Доктор Уортроп доволен, когда у меня не дрожат руки. Я подвешиваю чудовищ под потолок, сливаю их внутренности в канистры, и мне всё равно. Не в этом ли суть вечной жизни – прозябать в чреве смерти до конца времён?

– Ты – мой ценнейший ассистент, – повторяет бессмертие.

Я режу ладонь. Несильно, чтобы хватило на каплю в его бокале. Чтобы изувеченный мир – не только во мне; чтобы не быть одному, когда утро превратится в прах.

И почти верю.


End file.
